Vasha and Dean Forever
by slvr-tgr99
Summary: Dean has a fling with Vasha a couple of months after Sam leaves. now in the present Dean and Sam meet up with Vasha again and adventure ensues.Next chapter is a definite M rating explicit X
1. Chapter 1

Vasha Forever

Hello, I'm slvrtgr99 and I thought I'd give Supernatural a try. I've had Sam and Dean in my dreams for three days straight. So I thought I'd introduce ya'll to Vasha my immortal this is an HL x-over by the way.

The young man walked out the door with a sure and happy step. He would never forget the woman he was leaving behind, but he had to go his father had called him up; he needed his help with a really bad poltergeist; that was tearing a family in Colorado Springs apart.

Inside the house the young man had just walked out of a young woman looking to be anywhere between nineteen and twenty five years old was just stepping out of the shower.

"Dean?" She called grabbing a towel off the rack and stepping out of the shower.

She did not see him in the bedroom as she walked out of her master bathroom. What she did see was her king size bed looking completely trashed with the blankets, sheets, and pillows all over the bed and the floor.

"Dean, where are you?" she called moving into the hallway that lead to the living room and kitchen.

When she reached the rooms all she found was a single red rose on the massive dining table in front of the kitchen; the table that they had a fantastic first time on top of.

"God Damn you Dean Winchester!" She cried out as she picked up the rose. "Three fucking days and that's all I get. One goddamn rose, you son of a bitch!" She said tossing the rose on the counter and heading back to her bedroom. She hated being walked out like that; she preferred being the one to tell them to get out.

_Oh well, at least I've got some kick ass memories and a few new pictures to add to my collection. _ She thought as she started to clean up her house, _three days of mad and crazy sex can do some serious damage to house if done properly._


	2. Sam and Dean Walk Into a Dojo

Sam and Dean Walk into the Dojo

Thank you for your reviews you have no Idea how glad I was when I got them. By the way I have work in UC: undercover and HL also. In case you guys were wondering. Thank you padfootc and Tanja. I needed the encouragement. On with the Story Supernatural belongs to Kripke and WB and Highlander belongs to Davis and Panzer and Gaumont.

The 67' Chevy Impala came into town with its engine growling and making its presence known. The town the two young men had entered was just like every other little American town with a Main Street that ran the course of the entire town filled with shops and restaurants and one or two houses. The two stopped at the closest diner for something to eat and some information.

The Diner was named Rudy's Place it was a classic looking train car diner, painted in red and yellow, with a checkered linoleum floor, complete with a bar and two rows of booths. Sam and Dean walked to the last booth on the aisle and took a seat Dean with his back to the wall and Sam across from him.

The waitress walked over to them wearing a white mini-skirt with a red checkered border and a white shirt with a red checkered collar, and her long blond hair done up in sloppy but pretty bun; the second she saw Dean she fixed her shirt, opening it up just a bit.

"Hi, I'm Donna your waitress, what can I get you to drink?" She asked as she was taking out her memo pad.

"Hi, Donna I'm Dean this is Sam, could I have a glass of Tea and the house special." Dean said as he unleashed his devil may care grin.

"I'll have the same." Sam replied while he kicked his flirty brother in the shin.

h

"Ow!" Dean quietly proclaimed glaring at his brother.

"Quit flirting Dean we have a poltergeist or a spirit in this town killing people, we need information, not for you to get laid."

"Okay, Okay, Sammy." Dean replied looking out the window watching people go by.

Fifteen minutes later Donna the waitress came back with their plates and drinks.

"Here ya go guys." She said as she was putting their plates down in front of them.

"Thanks, hey Donna do you know a Michael Shoremen?" Sam asked turning his plate so his French fries faced him.

"The Champ, you mean yeah, I know him we train at the same dojo. Why do you ask?" Donna told them putting the platter she was carrying under her arm.

"Oh,umm we're relatives, cousins actually." Sam replied then took a drink of his water.

"Really, then you must be here to support him in the tournament then." Sally said nodding her head.

"Yeah, we're here to support our cousin, where is this Dojo anyway?" Dean asked taking a bite out of his fries.

"Golden Dragon Dojo that's about six shops that way," Donna said pointing to the right. "If you want I can take you guys there, I mean I get off in about five minutes, and I've got a class to go to any way."

"That'd be great Donna thank you." Sam replied then dug into his meal, after Donna turned and walked away.

The boys finished off their meals paid their ticket, then stepped outside to wait for Donna to escort them to the dojo. When she came out Dean was surprised, he had of course expected her to come out looking all hot, but what he got was a no nonsense girl in a canvas work out pants and a loose t-shirt, with her white gi over her shoulder. She led them six doors down the sidewalk until she got to the one that she wanted.

"Here we are guys, the Golden Dragon Dojo, run by Grand Master Steelen. Oh and you guys might want to take off your shoes when we get inside, because Sensei does not like it when people are wearing shoes on her carpet." Donna warned them as she opened the door.

They followed her in to a huge building, which was at least three stories with a skylight in the middle, and the second story had an office and another room that looked like it was decorated with Asian objects d'art. The ground floor was beautifully decorated with flags of Korea, Japan, China, and an American flag. Three Buddha statues were also placed throughout the dojo. Weapons of all kinds were hung on the walls and on stands between three training mats; every mat had about ten students each all going thru Forms, Weapons, or Breaking techniques.

Before they went into the training area Sam smacked Dean on the arm and pointed to the shoe rack that was just outside the door. Dean shrugged his shoulders, but took his shoes off along with Sam. Then the boys went inside to the training area.

Donna bowed to the flags and then the sensei as she entered the training area, then went to the locker rooms to finish her change of clothes. When she came out she had her white gi on, it was covered with patches of competition and a South Korean Flag and an American flag, and she also had on a green belt with two blue strips taped on it. She then made her way to her sensei and bowed to her.

"Master Steelen those two boys over there say they are related to Michael, they want to talk to him." Donna told her teacher pointing to the boys.

"Thank you Donna, I'll go talk to them first. You head over to the Forms Mat and work on your forms please; you're starting to get sloppy with your kicks again dear." Master Steelen told her and then walked over to the boys.

The second Dean saw who was walking toward him, his jaw hit the floor.

"Vasha?" he said in a disbelieving tone.

Vasha was five foot seven inches, with hair black as a raven's wing, and green emerald eyes, with a pert nose and sharp faerie like features to her cheeks and chin. She was a bit voluptuous in the breast and hip, but lean and muscular every where else, Dean could testify to that.

"Hello Dean, what are you doing here?" she asked looking into Dean's eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sam." Sam said breaking in between the two of them.

"Well, I figured that much, since the last time I saw your brother, he was alone, and your to young to be his father." Vasha answered looking up at his eyes.

Sam **Felt** her power it spoke to him but not an in evil way, she felt like pure electricity to him.

Vasha **Felt** Sam he had at least two gifts but maybe more untapped, her old teacher Cassandra would love to me him she knew that much.

"Like I said before Dean what do you want with my dojo?"

"Well Vasha..." Dean started but was interrupted by Vasha

"Master or Grand Master, or Sensei Steelen, Dean this is my dojo my rules." Vasha stopped him and then informed him.

"All right… Sensei Steelen we need to talk to Michael Shoremen?" Dean responded with a hint of smart aleck in his voice.

"What do you need to talk to him about?" Master Steelen responded.

"We need to talk to him about his friend Jason Argon." Sam answered sticking his hand in his pocket.

"If you want to talk to Michael you'll have to wait for him to complete his training session first." Vasha said turning to watch Michael continue with his breaking technique. "Reiko, take this gentleman and his associate to the Zen room please." She continued calling a woman, who was five feet behind her, and motioning to Sam first and then Dean.

Reiko was a tall Japanese woman, wearing a completely black gi and belt, who walked with complete and total confidence within her.

"This way." She said coming forward and guiding them to an elevator near the entrance which took them up to the Zen Room.

End of this bitch of a chapter. Thank you. Please read and Review.


	3. In the Zen Room

In the Zen Room

Hi, I am back, thought I'd better get busy with the next chapter, so here we go. By the way I hope you liked the last chapter because it was leading up to this one in a big way and it was a bitch to write, man I just Hate Dialogue sometimes. Any way here's the ZEN ROOM and thank you Padfootcc for your review.

P.s. this chapter is going to get fairly explicit very shortly so if you don't want to read about Vasha and Dean getting it on don't go past the second paragraph, or stop reading the story, or ignore this chapter, or skip the italic paragraphs, everything else will important to the rest of the story. Thank you. In case you were wondering, I don't have a beta either so any mistakes with punctuation and spelling and character development is my problem.

In the Zen Room Dean and Sam looked around in awe of the room. The room was white walled with Japanese artwork, several kimonos displayed, along with meditation sand, and stone box in one corner of the room and the corner across from it held a Buddha statue and a small prayer mat/pad. The room had a full view of the training center below, and the floor was covered with a tatami mat. In the center of the room was a decent tea table with beautifully woven red seat pads surrounding it.

Dean looked down at the training center and watched Vasha continue her lesson with Michael Shoremen. _God she is beautiful._ He thought as he remembered their three days together; _those wonderful three days._

**_He remembered her dancing by herself in the nightclub, the music throbbing and the lights illuminating her gorgeous body. He thought as she beckoned him to come hither with her finger, and he did as fast as he could. The second he was next to her their bodies started falling into rhythm, moving and undulating together. They left twenty minutes later, making their way to her house. He could taste her in his mouth as he kissed her ferociously, crushing her lips with his, as they made their way up the steps to her front door. They stopped only long enough for her to punch in a security code, and the door to open. They immediately started to rip each others clothes off, first she pulled his jacket and then his shirt off, she started kissing and nibbling her way down his chest to his belt buckle, but then he stopped her and pulled her up and peeled her skimpy tube top off of her, loving that she didn't have a bra on. He started his own nibble and kissing trek down her breasts and her stomach, then he put his hands under her short skirt and hooked his fingers into her g-string and her moan as he grazed her clit, then pulled them off her. While Dean was playing with her body Vasha unbuckled Dean's belt and shoved his jeans down, then she tripped him and fell with him hard to floor. She ripped his underwear off him then moaned in pleasure as he used his fingers to open her up just a little. After another minute of that pleasure, she pulled his fingers away, brought them to her mouth, and sucked on them tasting her own flavor on them. She straddled him quite deftly and cried out as he penetrated her. She rode him hard and fast pining his arms to the floor, and biting his lips when he kissed her, she moaned even louder when he started biting and nibbling on her skin and nipples. She rode him hard and screamed when she reached her peak, while he grunted in reply and held her quivering body close to his as they rode the orgasms._**

_**"I'm Dean." He said looking into her eyes.**_

_**"I'm Vasha." She said staring back at him.**_

Dean was brought out of his reverie when Sam whacked him on the shoulder.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed. "How the hell do you know this woman?" Sam continued crossing his arms and glaring at his brother.

"What? I was on a solo hunt, I wanted some company when I was done, and I got her, satisfied." Dean answered then whacked his brother back.

When Dean looked down again at the training center, he couldn't find Vasha.

"Right here boys." Vasha said as she walked into the room carrying a tea tray. "Michael should be right up so keep your mouth shut about us Dean or I will kick your ass into the next bloody millennium." She threatened while putting the tea tray down on the table and taking a seat Japanese style at the table.

Two minutes later Michael Shoremen walked thru the door into the Zen Room, he was tall with shaggy blonde hair that puffed up a bit after his shower. He was lean and muscular, wearing a tank top and black workout pants. He bowed to Vasha who was facing the door. She dipped her head in reply and invited them all to sit at the table.

"So what do you want Michael for?" Vasha asked the Winchesters, pouring tea into a cup and handing to Michael.

"We need to talk to him about his friend Jason Argon." Sam replied, while taking a cup of tea from Vasha.

"What about Jason?" Michael asked taking a sip from his cup.

"The night he died where was you?" Sam asked, and then took a sip from his teacup.

Michael looked at his sensei nervously in response to that question and took a deep drink from his cup.

Vasha looked at him sharply, examining him as if he was an insect.

"Answer the question Mr. Shoremen. Now." She demanded putting her cup down authoritatively.

"Yes, Sensei." Michael answered looking down not meeting her eyes.

"Jason and I we took Cari and Layla to the Shrevman house." He said keeping his head down.

"What? You went to a house I forbade any one and every one to enter!" she exclaimed jumping up.

Michael immediately rose and stood back, fear and submission in his stance.

Vasha stood and waited it seemed like forever to Sam and Dean

"Mr. Shoremen you will withdraw your entry in the tournament until further notice, and you will tell Robert that he will represent this school in said tournament." Vasha informed him " You are dismissed Mr. Shoremen."

"Hey, we aren't finished yet." Dean said quickly watching Michael head out the door.

"Yes you are, Dean because I know why you're here." Vasha said taking a deep breath and resuming her seat.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Because I know the spirit that is that house. Its my fault he's there." She replied, looking down at her knees. "Looks like I know your secret now Dean." She said looking up at Dean.

"What secret would that be?" Dean asked hesitantly he so did not want her to know what they did.

"You hunt spirits." She replied looking at Dean and Sam. "Looks like I'm going to have to tell you my secret now, however I'm not going to do that here.

-

Okay Finished with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read & Review, tell me what I'm doing wrong with the characters,punctuation and sentence structure if you don't mind. Criticize me please.


	4. In Vasha's Quarters

Vasha's Quarters

The boys walked followed Vasha up to her quarters in silence. When they got to the top floor, Vasha stopped before a dark tinted glass door and punched in a security code. The doors slid open silently, when they entered the room they were once again awed by the sheer size and décor. The room was huge it ran from one side of the Dojo to the other with a giant double sky light one thru the roof of the building one thru the floor so that the light wasn't blocked. The walls were covered with magnificent murals of mountains on the north wall behind the king size sleigh bed and dresser. On the East wall, a castle with a few knights and man with a crown, standing next to him was a woman who looked suspiciously like Vasha. The West wall had images of different men and women in all kinds of positions and poses; some had weapons, swords, spears, shields, and maces. Some were just posing as if they were with the artist. Then Sam saw an image of Dean he was sitting on a bed similar to the one in the room. He had his shirt off but was in his jeans, and had a smirk on his face. Dean was shocked to see an image of his father on the wall; he was sitting in his truck holding his journal. Fortunately Sam figured out which side of the wall was for "lovers" and which side was "friends".

"Vasha, you know our Father?" Dean asked pointing to the picture.

"That's your Father, Johnny is your Dad. Huh. Lucky for you he's just a good friend and any way I haven't seen him in close to fifteen years." She said walking over to Dean and the mural.

"How did you get Dean to hold still long enough to paint him?" Sam asked looking at his brother's image.

"I didn't get him to hold still I've got several pictures of him." She said watching Dean run his hand across his throat at her response, and laughing.

"Oh, really." Sam said with a look of interest on his face.

"Oh, relax Dean, nobody but me will ever see those pictures, at least as long as your alive any way." Vasha told Dean who was shaking his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked looking into her eyes again.

"That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you two about." She said looking back at him.

Vasha went to the South wall and entered the kitchen, where she picked up a paring knife and clean dishtowel, and then beckoned the boys into the kitchen.

"Come here boys I am not getting blood on my living room floor." She said stepping into the doorway. "It'll scare the kids downstairs." She finished, heading back into the kitchen.

"What?" They both said following her into the kitchen.

The kitchen was white and covered in steel appliances, with Four foot by four foot Island in the center. There was a large double basin sink against the East wall of the kitchen with a large panoramic view of the street below. The floor was checkered linoleum on the West wall there was a large professional refrigerator, as well as a professional gas stove and oven.

"Dean how old do you think I am?" asked rocking back on her heel and spreading her arms as if she was a prize.

"Um, hmmm, Twenty – Five, maybe Thirty." He said looking her up and down.

"Thirty! I don't think so, boy, but never mind that. Dean I am so much older than you and Sam put together." She said coming off her heel. "I am Eight hundred and Twenty- five years old Dean."

"Haahahahahah." Dean laughed. "You're joking… right?" He said stepping back in amazement.

"No Dean I'm not joking, I was born in England in eleven eighty three and I died for the first time in twelve oh six, and in nineteen oh four I came here to Shrevton, Colorado, where in Nineteen oh Six I murdered my husband, for killing my maid and lover Jade Morgan." She told him looking out the window above the sink.

"What do you mean First Death?" Sam asked standing close to Dean.

"I am Immortal, Sam, it activates or comes into effect only after we are killed in some violent manner, after that first death we stop aging and become immune to disease, and we can not be killed by any normal means , at least not permanently, what I mean is We do die but we come back, we always come back." She answered carefully, turning to look at the brothers.

"Prove it." Dean told her.

"All right, but I'm not killing myself, coming back hurts like a bitch." She replied taking the knife off the island and setting it against her arm. Gritting her teeth, she pushed the knife into her flesh at the elbow and then pulled it down her arm, the blood spilling and running off her arm and dropping to the floor with a heavy sound that blood makes as it hits the tile. When she reached her wrist, she stopped and pulled the knife out of her arm and tossed it into the sink. She waited about a full minute before grabbing the dishtowel and wiping the blood from her arm.

"See I told you I'm Immortal, and I will not die, at least not permanently." She told them as she showed them the non-existent wound on her arm, there was only a light scar from that wound, but that was fading fast.

"Okay, so you're immortal, what does that have to do with the house?" Dean asked after taking a deep gulp of air after watching a woman he had been intimate with cut her arm and reveal that she was immortal.

"Look dumb ass, did you miss what I said three minutes ago, In Nineteen oh six, I killed my husband the owner of the Shrevman house, the spirit that killed Jason Argon." Vasha sarcastically said, tossing the dishtowel into the sink with the knife. "Never mind the fact that, that House belongs to me now." She finished with her temper rising.

"Yeah, I remember, but c'mon it's not everyday that a man finds out he's slept with an immortal now is it?" Dean replied with disbelief in his voice.

"Tell us what happened." Sam broke in.

"All right, but for that man we are going to the living room, I hate seeing all this blood." Vasha told them quickly heading out to the living room.

Okay chapter done, I will be going into flash back in the next chapter but first I have to do some serious research into important events and what Colorado looked like in 1906. so please forgive me if the next chapter takes a bit of time. Please read & review I need ya'lls input here. Because I know my sentence structure is off, because about 4 yrs ago I had a Brain Aneurysm and a stroke to boot. So let me know what I need to improve, I'd like to write professionally, But I can't do that if I don't know what's wrong. Thanks SlvrTgr99


	5. Vasha's Flashback

Vasha's Flashback

Hi, I'm sorry this story got tossed to the back burner but Spook was being a real Bch to Vasha, but any way Vasha has worked her way free so here's her next chapter it will be in italic for the flashback and regular for the present day. So here we go.

"I was very angry with my husband, he beat me, and Jade, one night he killed her, so I killed him." Vasha said taking a seat on the huge overstuffed couch facing the portrait wall.

_The wall dripped in dark red blood, as the young Asian woman slid down it, her white cotton voile with high neckline, was also splashed with blood, some of it not hers._

_"Jade!" Vasha screamed as she rushed up the stairs, after she heard Jade screaming a minute ago._

_Vasha burst through the door violently ripping it off it's hinges, and gasped in horror and pain at what she saw. Her husband standing over her lover and maid, with a red knife in his hand and blood on his clothes._

_"You murdering bastard I will kill you for this." Vasha shouted as she blindly rushed him._

_When she reached him, he stabbed her in the stomach, as she bowelled him over, on to the floor. Before her last breath left her, she cursed him._

_"May your spirit never find the peace you have stolen from me, You're soul be damned for all eternity!" She gasped out and then died._

_"Whore did you think I wouldn't find out about you and your Chinese harlot of a maid." He said to her body, as he kicked her in the ribs and then walked away from her._

_A minute or two later she breathed in sharply and cursed softly as life came back to her limbs and body. She rose silently moving quickly to the dresser by the window, where she opened a bottom drawer and retrieved a small curved blade, hidden among the garments there. Then she stalked her husband ghost-like thru the house, the blood drying on her gown. Down the hallway she went, listening to his out of tune humming, until he came to the expansive staircase where she came up behind him and whispered in his ear._

_"Did you think I wouldn't find out about you and your Whores…Hmmm? So now you die Simon, for taking Jade's life, you die." She whispered in his ear as she stabbed him twice thru his back, once thru the heart the other thru his spine. Then she pushed him down the stairs, and watched him fall his bones crunching and cracking as he hit the stairs. Then there was the sickening crunch as he hit the floor._

"You murdered him." Dean quietly responded after she had finished her tale bringing her out of her memory reverie.

"Yes, he killed my Jade; he paid for her life with his." She told him as she stood and walked over to the mural with her friends and lovers on it. She stopped in front of a portrait of a lovely Chinese girl in a skirt and blouse with a cotton voile, and cotton net and trimmed with pale pink ribbon, a red fan with a Chinese dragon emblazoned on it in her left hand. She reached out and ran her hand down the side of the girls face. "Jade I will love you always." She whispered to the painting.

"Okay, so how did his ghost end up bound to the house?" Sam asked walking up behind her.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that I damned him for all eternity." She said looking Sam in the eye as he came to her side. "Look Sam I was trained by one of the greatest Sorceress' who ever lived her name was Cassandra, and she trained me when she found me to use my magical and psychic gifts, and to use the sword. She taught me that I only had to believe for the spell or words to work. I believed when I cursed him, and apparently it came true." She said walking over to the huge overstuffed Easy-boy chair facing the kitchen and sitting down.

"How do we stop him?" Dean asked looking at Vasha pointedly.

"Hello, do I look like I know, you two are the ghost hunters, remember Dean?" She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know that." Dean replied back just as sarcastically.

"Sammy, we're going into that house tonight." Dean told his brother a second later.

"You want to go into that house Dean, that's fine with me, but I'm going with you two." Vasha said as she rose from the chair and headed over to a cabinet against a blank part of the wall.

When she reached it, she unlocked it, and swung the doors open with determination. Inside there was an array of dried herbs and plants, as well as amulets and athames. Vasha quickly began gathering herbs and oils, and at least three athames and six amulets. While Dean and Sam looked on in surprise and a little bit of awe from Sam, he noticed an amulet being put in her traveling bag as one that was supposedly lost for all eternity, obviously not.

"Whoa! You are not coming with us." Dean exclaimed putting his hand on her arm. At which point Vasha dropped the athame in her hand into the bag and then proceeded to twist Dean's arm up behind his back.

"Dean that is my house and you are not going in there without me. Are we clear on that?" She told him in a low voice, while Sam laughed at his big brother's predicament.

"All right, damnit all right." Dean said as Vasha released him from her hold. "Sam let's go get our gear from the Impala, while Vasha finishes getting her gear together." Dean finished heading past Sam.

"Yeah you two do that while I go down and finish up my class downstairs." Vasha said watching them walk out the door, knowing they were going to sneak into the house.

"What?" Sam said knowing his brother was up to something, following Dean out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of this Chapter who was being a real bitch about being written, RL was being bitchy also and further held up this chapter, as well as SPOOK, so sorry ya'll.

Please read and Review I'd like to know how I'm doing with this writing. Good night.


End file.
